Transcript: Rhapsody in Buttercream
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Hm... --leaves mixing bowl-- Stacie: Cupcakes! And they're gonna be huge! Barbie: Oh! They're for Teresa. She's always saying I'm a klutz in the kitchen. --Barbie throws eggs into bowl. One misses. Stacie is licking the spoon and Chelsea is playing with some other egss.-- Barbie: So I bet her a pedicure I could do this. Chelsea: Can we help? Can we? Can we? Can we? Barbie: Mmm, well, you guys aren't exactly great cooks either. Remember spaghetti night? --Chelsea and Stacie look at each other. The camera then shows a shot of Stacie, Chelsea, and Barbie in the kitchen, with tomatoes splatted everywhere. The camera switches back. Barbie brings over a plate of cupcakes.-- Stacie: We won't mess up this time, promise! --Barbie goes over to pick up a container of sprinkles. She goes back and we see the plate of cupcakes is now empty.-- Barbie: Wha- Did you guys?! --Ken enters in a suit.-- Ken: Hey doll! How's Malibu's most fabulous girl? Barbie: Frazzled! I'm gonna be trimming Teresa's tootsies if I don't come up with some cupcakes, pronto! Ken: Not to worry. I'm all over it! --Ken rushes off to the garage-- Barbie(on couch): Isn't he the best boyfriend ever?! He's so- --Ken holds out a notecard-- Barbie(on couch): Chivllerous. Thanks, Ken. --Ken builds something that looks like a toaster.-- Ken: Ta-da! Barbie: A toaster? Ken: It only looks like a toaster. It's actually a fully automated cupcake maker! --Ken pushes down on a lever. Yellow icing flies out. We see a picture of Barbie, Stacie, and Chelsea now covered in icing.-- Stacie: Oh, icing! Ken: Hm. A little light on the cake? --Ken twists a dial. The cupcake maker starts to rumble and everyone backs away from it. A giant cupcake comes out of it.-- Chelsea: Woohoo! --Chelsea starts to bounce on the giant cupcake-- Ken: -laughs- Maybe a too much cake. Barbie: I really don't want to lose this bet. Last time was bad enough. --Camera switches to show Barbie polishing Teresa's feet.-- Teresa: That's it Barbie! Polish those heels! Make'em shine, shine! --Camera switches back.-- Barbie: Eugh! Hey, I have the perfect thing for this! --She starts to rotate gadgets around, showing what she has.-- Barbie: It's here behind the waffle iron, the fondue pot, and the olive stuffer. You know, all those gifts you get but never use? --Ken looks kind of embarrased-- Ken (couch): Haha, I wouldn't want to be the guy who got her all those lame gifts... Barbie: Ah-ha! The little miss cupcakelator! Ken: How could you forget that! I can't believe you've never used such a great gift. Barbie: Actually, I did use it once, but there was something weird about it. Stacie: Barbie! Teresa just called! She's on her way! We need cupcakes, STAT! --Barbie pushes a button on the cupcake-alator, looking worried. It shoots out 12 dozen cupcakes.-- Barbie: Okay, that's enough! --The machine keeps shooting out cupcakes.-- Barbie: Ken, I said enough! Turn it off! Ken: Where's-the off-switch? Barbie: Now I remember: There is no off switch! --The cupcakelator shoots more cupcakes out at an accelarated rate. Stacie wards them off using a tennis racket, while Chelsea jumps up and down and catches them in her mouth. Ken runs and trips over a power cord. The cupcakelator shuts down. We see the kitchen full of cupcakes.-- Barbie: Teresa will be here any minute! Ken: It looks like a bakery pooped it's pants. Barbie: Let's stash them! --Barbie, Ken, Chelsea, and Stacie all put the cupcakes in various hiding spots. Barbie sets up a dozen cupcakes on the counter for Teresa.-- Barbie: Oh! Hi Teresa! I whipped up some cupcakes for you! Teresa: No way! You made these? Barbie: Couldn't have been smoother! So, you see I can make a few cupcakes without causing a... --The cupcakes begin to burst out of their hiding spots. The floor is once again covered in cupcakes.-- Barbie: disaster. Teresa: Hmm... I'm thinking oil my joints, mouisturize my plastic, a thousand brushstrokes through my hair...